


Green Shells and Fireballs

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bowser is a goofy dad, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Luigi is a shy bean, M/M, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, let these two boys kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: After having a party in the park; Luigi starts to have feelings for a certain Koopa King; but, he isn't sure how everybody will react-How would Mario react if he found out his brother was dating his "sworn enemy"?Only time will tell...
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Green Shells and Fireballs

**Author's Note:**

> Ohboy- 
> 
> Look at me, making another chaptered fic that will take me forever to update again-

Luigi looked in the mirror as he pulled on his favorite green sweater. He smiled as he admired how cute he looked in the outfit; green sweater, blue jeans, nice leather dress shoes, and; of course, his signature green 'L' hat. 

It was a special occasion; having a big party in a local park in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everybody was invited; even **Bowser**! Whenever trouble wasn't going down, it was nice to just relax and have a fun time. After all; they're all friends at the end of the day, right? 

"Luigi, you ready?" Mario asked, knocking on his younger brother's bedroom door.  
"Yup! Coming!" Luigi responded, quickly opening his bedroom door. Mario was wearing a pink dress shirt, red and white polka-dot tie, khaki slacks, black dress shoes, and his red 'M' cap. The two plumbers exited their house and began the short walk to the park that was practically in the center of town. 

"I'm glad it's not too hot today…" Mario said, looking up at the clear, blue sky; hands in his pant's pockets.  
"Me too, perfect sweater weather." Luigi happily said, soft smile beneath his mustache as he subtly hugged himself.  
"Heh, you'd wear a sweater year round if you could-" The older brother chuckled.  
"They're warm, soft, and cozy." Luigi explained, absentmindedly running his fingers across the soft fabric.

The mustachioed siblings soon arrived at the park; heading over to the main area, where Peach and Daisy were standing near a large table with a variety of foods spread all over.  
"Mario!" The blond woman said, greeting the plumber with a hug.  
"You look nice." Mario said, gesturing towards the princess's outfit; a sleeveless pink sundress that stopped at her knees and white sandals.  
"Oh, this old thing? Thank you, though!" Peach giggled, looking down at her bright pink garment; blond hair pulled into a ponytail. 

"Daisy!" The green-clad brother said, hugging the other princess.  
"Hey there, string bean!" Daisy chuckled, playfully poking Luigi's nose. Daisy was wearing a similar dress to Peach's but; her dress was yellow and a checkerboard pattern on the edges. She was also wearing some brown sandals with a daisy adorning the strap and a large sunhat.  
"I like that sweater on you, by the way-" The woman spoke, smiling sweetly.  
"I think you actually bought me this one…" Luigi responded,blushing at the compliment.  
"Exactly, that's why I bought it for you, you look nice in it!" Daisy justified, playfully patting the man's back. 

The two pairs continued idle chatter as other people began arriving; Toad and Toadette, Rosalina and some of her Luma friends, Wario and Waluigi (both glaring at their good counterparts, albeit playfully), Donkey and Diddy Kong, and Yoshi was playing with the Koopalings; wait, the Koopalings? That must mean…

"Hey, Gang!" Bowser's gruff voice sang, carrying three large crates, packed with a variety of drinks with ease.  
"Bowser! You made it!" Peach said with a smile, the redheaded man easily twice her size. Bowser was wearing his glasses, a pink hawaiian shirt with white flowers, white tank top underneath; red chest hair visible on his muscular chest, khaki shorts, and a pair of flip-flops. The bearded man sat down the three crates, wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Here! Lemme help." Mario said, opening up one of the crates.  
"Oh, thanks, Red!" The Koopa King smiled, opening up the second crate.  
"Go on, help 'em out, String Bean!" Daisy encouraged, shoving the sweater-clad man towards the other two men.  
" _W-Woah!_ " Luigi stammered, stumbling forward before bumping into Bowser as he turned towards the noise; the two falling into a heap. 

Luigi landed face first into the bearded man's chest, one hand resting on one of Bowser's biceps, the other on his slightly rounded stomach.  
"S-Sorry-!" The younger man apologized, attempting to get up; cheeks and nose turning a shade of pink.  
"It's fine, Green!" Bowser nervously chuckled, rubbing behind his horned head. The Koopa King stood up, pulling Luigi with him, the man gripping onto Bowser's shirt before letting go, blushing further.

"You okay, Bro?" Mario asked, resting his hand on his taller brother's shoulder, causing the blushing man to jump slightly.  
"Y-Yeah...Just a little shaken up…" Luigi whimpered, rubbing his arm nervously; before glancing over at Daisy who winked and gave a playful thumbs up.

\----

After everybody had a great time; eating snacks, talking and catching up, playing games; everything was winding down. They figured they should take a group photo; Peach handed Toadsworth her phone so that he could take the photo. Everybody grouped together; Luigi had Bowser standing right behind him, the Koopa's large hand resting on his shoulder. Luigi held back his blush and smiled for the photo. After the photo was taken; Peach took the time to send it to everybody and the group slowly went their separate ways. 

"You feeling alright, bro…?" Mario asked, noticing how distant his brother was acting.  
"Huh…? Y-Yeah...I'm fine- just tired-" The younger brother spoke, looking down at the ground as they walked.  
( _"I can't stop thinking about Bowser. It felt nice laying on his body...He smelled nice, too...Like, a mix of something spicy and cinnamon."_ ) The green plumber blushed at his own thoughts.  
"...Hmm. Alright-" Mario responded, not fully believing the answer but, not wanting to push it further. 

After the pair of brother's made it home, Luigi went to his room. **Why did he feel so hot?** The man removed his sweater, noticing that along with his cheeks and nose, his shoulders had a similar pale red blush. He couldn't stop thinking about the Koopa King...Maybe, some sleep would help? The green plumber sighed, pulling off his pants and plopping into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
